The orthodox premise of chiropractic practice is defined as the correction, restoration toward normal, or replacement of misalignments of subluxated vertebrae by the act of adjusting such subluxated vertebrae to their normal, relative position. A subluxation is a condition caused by vertebrae misalignments. A subluxation results from the abnormal movement of subluxated vertebra, which through pressure, or interference of an irritation producing mechanism detrimentally affects the nervous system. In particular, this pressure affects the spinal cord, which is lodged in the vertebral canal, and can cause abnormal functioning of the central nervous system. This may manifest itself in a variety of conditions and/or diseases in humans.
The present invention is based on the premise that the atlas vertebra also known as "C-1", is the most important vertebra in the spinal column. This is because C-1 is the uppermost vertebra of the human spine, and thereby supports the skull in close proximity to the caudal region of the brain stem.
Observations in a large number of cases have shown that pelvic distortion is accompanied by, and correlates with, some misalignment in the C-1 vertebrae, in one or more planes of its positional relationship to the occiput. It is desirable to be able to quickly, accurately, and reproducibly, measure these misalignments.
It has long been known to chiropractors that it is important to correct occiputal-atlanto-axial subluxations. Typically, in the past, correction of such subluxations has been accomplished by using X-rays as the primary source of information as to the location of C-1, and subjacent vertebrae and as to the positional relationship of C-1 to the occiput. In the prior normal routine, a series of X-rays were taken in the three planes of motion in which spinal vertebrae can abnormally move and a listing was prepared from an analysis of the degrees of abnormal motion. After adjustment, a second series of X-rays was taken and an appraisal made of the degree of correction of the misalignments.
Improvements in the apparatus to measure postural distoration-stress effects (upper thoracic and pelvic distortions) by means other than X-ray as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,036,213 and 4,033,329, provide accurate information as to the effects of an atlas adjustment or the need for further adjustment. As a result, the need for X-rays to check skeletal misalignments is reduced. Thus, it would be desirable to provide further improvements in apparatus and technique for correlating postural distortion-stress effects with X-ray determination of misalignments to minimize the use of X-rays.